The Cullens
by EmmyBear101
Summary: Bella is fresh out of juvie and has been sent into a new foster home. Only problem? She has no idea how to function in a high society world. Join us on her journey through a new school, high society functions and a world she never imagined being in. What secrets will she discover in her new home and what will happen when her past finally catches up to her? All Human. Bella/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted down on the sidewalk around me as I walked, why had I decided that I was going to run away when it was pouring rain. I'd just dyed my hair for god's sake and now all the colour was currently running down the side of my face, fuck.

I should probably tell you why I'm on the run. It's kind of a long story so get your popcorn. To fully understand I have to give a little back-story. My name is Isabella Maria Swan, I'm 15 years old and I've been in the foster system since I was about 5 years old. My mother was an alcoholic and drug addict and my birth father, well I don't know much about him. My mother "raised" me from birth until I turned 3, we lived in run down apartments, homeless shelters and on occasion my mom's pimps place. I was definitely neglected in all of this. When we lived in this one shitty apartment I was left alone a lot. There was never food in the house so I often went hungry. In the last apartment building we lived in, there was this one college student living next door to us, the walls were thin and she could hear me crying one night out of hunger, she came over and when she saw that it was just me alone, sitting in the living room, dirty, crying and hungry she called the cops and they came and removed me from the house.

That's when child protective services stepped in and took me out of the house permanently. I was in really bad shape when they found me I guess. I was way too small for my age, like skin and bones. I was covered in bruises, shaped like hand prints, all over my body, as well as dried blood. I had been abused by not only my mother but also her friends. I spent most of the night in the hospital, I don't remember all the stuff they did on me but it sucked when they had to stick an IV in me to get fluids into me as fast as possible. My mother was found that night working in the strip club she favoured. She was high as a kite and drunk. She was arrested on the spot and has gotten 40 plus years in prison for neglect and abuse, as well as all kinds of drug charges that came up after they searched our apartment.

I was placed in the care of my mom's sponsor, who hadn't done much to help her I'd like to point out, until I was 5 and she got sick of caring for me, from there I was placed into my first foster home. That had been the place I'd stayed in the longest, almost 5 years, but when I turned 10 I started to act out and the family couldn't take care of a troubled child with babies in the house. After that I bounced around a lot, not staying in a house for more than a year. I was trouble.

The distant sound of police sirens was slowly getting louder, bringing me out of my thoughts. Oh yeah, now I remember why I'd run.

I ducked under some nearby trees and sat down in the bushes as two cars came zooming past. Yeah they were looking for me. And don't judge me like that, I'm not really that much trouble. At 15 I was in my 25th foster home, 6th this year alone, and it was horrible. It was a single man, which should be a red flag in itself by the way, he was a creep! I had tried to tell my social worker but he didn't believe me, or care for that matter, of course. Tonight I had been in the shower when I heard a noise outside the door. I peeked out of the curtain just in time to see him shut the door. He'd been peeping on me in the shower. I quickly got out and dressed. I packed up the few belongings I did have an tried to leave. He tried to stop me, tried to kiss me also and I shoved him off of me. He fell into a table and busted his head open, yeah he didn't want to kiss me after that. He called the cops and I took off. Which leads me to where I am right now

When I figured the coast was clear I climbed out of the trees, brushed branches out of my soaked hair the colour was ruined no doubt but there wasn't anything I could do now. I walked a little further until I found a starbucks. Walking in I found that it was mostly empty, save for a few college kids getting coffee for their all-night study sessions. I snuck my way into the bathroom and locked it behind me, the likelihood that anyone would come in was slim to none at 8 o'clock at night.

I slipped off my jacket and cursed myself for not covering my hair, as now my jacket had my blue hair dye all over it. I tried my best to rinse it out but it was pointless, the jacket was stained blue. I left it on the counter by the sink and used the hand dryer to dry off a bit. My pants were still soaked but there wasn't anything I could do about that for now. I washed what was left of my make off and used an elastic band I found in my bag to tie my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head. I probably should have tried to do that earlier but the damage was done. Once my top half was mostly dry and my face was no longer stained blue from my hair I made my way out of the bathroom. I pulled my wallet out of my backpack and was please to see that I had enough money for a cappuccino. The guy behind the counter gave me an odd look but I just smiled.

Coffee in hand I made my way back outside. I didn't know where I was going to go but a shelter would probably be my best bet for the night. Most of them would probably be closed or full now but sometimes they took pity on kids.

The first three shelters I stopped at were either closed for the night or already overfilled. The lady at the last shelter said that the youth care center was just a bus ride away and they usually took in anyone under 18 if they had room. I didn't know if I should bother risk bothering going that far out but it was my last hope of getting out of the rain tonight that didn't include being brought in by the cops.

The bus fare took the last of my money and after getting shit from the driver about my hair staining the seats I made it to the shelter. Knocking on the side door where the sign at the main door told me to go I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal a large man.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Got any beds left?" I asked. He looked a little put out. "I'll take that look as a no," I sighed.

"Sorry honey, there's another shelter a block from here, I could call them if you want," He offered. I brushed him off.

"Nah, I'll go see if I can find something else, thanks though," I said. He nodded sadly before shutting the door. I walked further into the ally and found a section where the roof was covering the ground. It was dry and would due for the night. Hopefully the cops will give up on looking for me by tomorrow and I'd be able to go to my friends place. It would be the first place the cops looked once word got to my social worker.

Sitting down on the ground I rested my head on the brick wall. It wasn't comfortable at all but it would do for the night. My eyes closed and for a while I felt relax.

"She's over here!" I heard a voice call in my half awake haze. The next thing I know I'm being cuffed and thrown into the back of a cop car. Shit.

\- Monday Morning (Two days after the arrest)-

"Isabella Swan, you will face 5 months in King County Juvenile Detention Center, for assault causing injury to Mr. Mark Glaciar, as well as property damage up to $600, effective immediately," The judge banged the gavel onto the desk and I was dragged away by two officers. Jesus it's not like I was going anywhere.

I watched the world go by from the back of the cop car as we drove to the King County Detention center. It would be my last bit of freedom for the next few months. Those property damage charges were from a few months ago. In one of my foster homes the dad was an ass, he was beating on one of the other girls so I took a bat to his precious car. Nothing had been done about it back then because of the abuse but the judge had looked into my file and saw the report, she felt that I deserved to be punished for it. I thought that was BS but no one cared what I thought.

When we arrived at the detention center, I was escorted out of the car and to a holding cell. When I'd been arrested on Friday night they'd brought me here for holding till I could see the judge on Monday, so I'd gone though the whole pat down and removal of personal belongings like jewelry and all that. I was put in the holding cell because there was someone going through that a head of me that I had to wait for.

It didn't take that long before the officer came to get me again. I walked through the metal detectors and all that jazz, and then they brought me to my room. I was considered non violent so I had a roommate. It was a girl named Mia who had been arrested after she got caught robbing a bank with her then boyfriend. She had a 6 month old daughter who she got to see every other weekend when her mother brought her in. She had a good relationship with her parents so they took the baby after she gave birth. She seemed like an all around good person who got mixed in with the wrong crowd.

\- 2 Months later -

Juvie wasn't so bad. We got three meals a day and I had a bed to sleep in. I mean it wasn't that comfortable but it was a bed nonetheless. School kinda sucked but it's school, it sucks no matter where you are.

Mia is really my only friend here but it's juvie, not the best place to make friends, a lot of the girls don't care to make friends either. I've also met Mia's mother and daughter. Her mother's nice enough and her daughter is pretty cute. Seeing her brought up a lot of feelings from my past.

"Swan let's go, shower time," The guard called walking past my room. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my towel and a clean uniform. We wear gray shirts and pants as our into the bathroom. I strip and walk into the showers. It was weird at first to shower in a room of people but you get over that pretty quick.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Two More Months later -

I was nearing the end of my time in Juvie. I only had a month left and I was pretty excited. Things were getting boring here, doing the same thing day in and day out. For the most part I was on my best behaviour, I've never gotten into a full on fight but there's been a few screaming matches between me and some of the other inmates.

I've seen my new social worker a few times too. My last one, Jackson, had done a shit job looking into my last foster home. The guy was a registered sex offender and had stolen someone's identity in order to foster kids for his sextual needs. Ew! My new one, Danika, was pretty cool, she treated me like a person and not just a case. The first time she came to meet me she had pastel pink hair, she's dyed it black since then. She also fairly young, like just out of school young. I sometimes wonder why they put her with me, but then I realized that she's probably more capable to keep up with me then any of the other olddies they had.

Today was a day like any other, school, lunch, school, freetime. Same shit different day and all that. For free time I was reading the weekly news paper, who'da thought they still made these! As usual the crime rate was skyrocketing lately, homicides, murders, break-ins, the whole shabang. It's amazing what's going on in the real world.

"Swan," A guard called. I looked up to see Richard, my least favorite guard in the whole penitentiary. He was a creep, and I've been felt up a number of times by him.

"SWAN!" He called again. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to move. I hesitated again. I didn't want to go with him, I knew what would happen if I did. He's done this to all the girls, pulled them away, done stuff to them, I didn't want to be a victim to that kind of torture again.

More scared of what he might do if I didn't listen to him, I stood up, dropping the news paper to the floor. Everyone looked away, most knowing what was going to happen, others not wanting to get get in trouble. I noticed one girl, Darcey, smirk at me, from what I understood, she was one of Richards regulars, but she enjoyed being with him, this was her fifth time in juvie after all.

When I got close enough, he grabbed me by my arms and cuffed me. I didn't show emotions, I didn't fight back. We walked down the hallways towards solitude, passing others as we went, he gave them some bs story about how I was causing trouble, I just looked at my feet.

When we got the the room her threw me, I fell to the floor, not willing to fight, not wanting to make this worse and have to stay in here longer. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed me by the arm, making me stand.

"Well aren't you a good girl," He smirked, running a hand down my face. I tried to move but he grabbed my face, holding me still. "Don't be scared, pretty bird, this will be enjoyable for both of us,".

I tried to fight him off, I really did, but the more I tried, the more he hit, the angrier he got. When it was all over, he left me alone, naked, in solitude. I curled into a ball for a while, just laying there. Not crying, not making a sound. I felt dirty, I felt humiliated.

The next afternoon, another guard came to let me out, she found me lying in the same position, still undressed. I heard her sigh and close the door. She came over to me and touched my arm. I don't know what came over me but I lashed out, throwing my arm at her. She dodged my flailing arms, she didn't look scared though.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," She whispered. "You need to put your clothes back on, I'll take you to shower," She said reached for me again. I crawled away from her into the corner and began rocking. She sighed again. "I'll leave you alone to get dressed, knock on the door when your finished,". She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I slowly dressed myself, cringing every now and then when I moved a certain muscle. When I was covered I knocked on the door. It opened and the same guard stepped in. "I need to cuff you honey, I'm sorry,". I held my wrist out to her. I held back a cringe when she put them on, I wasn't going to show anymore weakness.

Walking through the halls, I could tell that a lot of people were looking at me. Like they knew what had happened, hell, they probably did. We walked to my room first so I could retrieve my shower stuff, she left the cuffs off of me while we walked to the shower room, and then she left me alone to shower. Watching the dried blood run from my body and down the drain was hypnotizing, an all to familiar sight I had been used to before I came in here.

After washing quickly she lead me to the cafeteria, where everyone else was eating breakfast. A lot of the room seemed to get quiet when I walked in. I ignored it and grabbed my breakfast, going to sit with Mia and some of the other girls. No one said anything to me, and for that I was grateful. I needed to be in my own head for a while.

\- Release Day (Two Weeks Later) -

Today was they day I was finally getting out. I wasn't over the moon excited, I had made a few friends in here honestly and was going to miss them, but at the same time I was ready to start living again. I hadn't seen anyone from my outside life since I came here, I missed my sort of messed up family.

I was lead to the holding cells, where they brought me the clothes I'd been arrested in as well as the jewelry I'd been wearing. My backpack was also given back to me with all of its contents, I was very happy to see a lot of that stuff. It contained my more personal/valuable stuff, because there was no way I was going to leave that stuff in the foster house when I ran, clothes and toiletries could easily be replaced, but the stuff I kept in my backpack were things that I'll cherish for as long as I live.

Once I was ready to go, I was lead through some automatic doors and outside. The girls were in the yard and I could see Mia standing at the fence. She waved to me as I walked past and I waved back, she still had another few months before she would go through another trile. I told her that she'd have to get in contact with me when she got out..

"Between the gates," The guard pointed. I stepped between the fences and the one behind me closed. "Wait till it's fully open before exiting,". I nodded and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I could see Danika standing by I'm guessing her car, between the holes of the fence. I did as the guard told me and waited till the automatic gate was fully open before I stepped out into my freedom. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second, this felt right.

"Bella," Danika called. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She smiled and waved me over. It was then that I noticed that she was standing next to another women. She had caramel coloured hair and a slim build, she was wearing a nice frilly top and a black skirt. I walked over to the two women.

"Bella, this is Esme Cullen," Danika said once I reached them. "I've asked her to take you in for the time being,". I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Esme said holding her hand out to me. I just looked at her. She smiled and took her hand back.

"So how long will I be with them?" I asked looking Esme up and down, she seemed to be of high class, if you get what I'm saying, so why in the world would she take in a hoodlum like me.

"Well I guess that depends on what Carlisle and Esme say," Danika said with a harsh look in her eye. She was telling me in code to change my attitude. I shrugged, not telling her I would but not saying I wouldn't at the same time.

"So shall we get going?" Esme asked. I looked to Danika for the ok, she nodded and handed Esme some paperwork. Esme turned to go over to a black car that was parked a few spots from Danika's. I made to follow when Danika stopped me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, looking me in the eyes. I think she could tell that there's been something off about me for a while.

"Yeah," I said in a chipper tone. "Why wouldn't I be, I'm a free women," I smiled.

"Okay, well, be nice to the Cullens, they are very nice people, very respected people," She gave me a pointed look. I raised my eyebrow. Cullen, why did that name sound familiar?

"I should get going, Mrs. Cullen's waiting," I said. Danika hugged me and I held back the flinch that wanted to escape. I was safe now, well safer, who knows what I was getting into.

Walking over to Mrs. Cullen's car. I climbed into the front seat. I noticed that that the small suitcase I used for clothes was sitting in the back seat. Danika must have gotten it for me. I wonder how much of my clothes were actually in here and how much that creepy asshole destroyed before Danika could get to it.

Mrs. Cullen smiled at me as she turned to look out the back window as she backed out of the parking spot. She began driving on a route that wasn't very familiar to me but we soon came to a bridge and I realized that we were going towards Mercer Island, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised just with the vib I got from Mrs. Cullen, but what the hell were they doing fostering kids if it wasn't for the money.

A/N Please Review! Love to have feedback and only you guys can give it to me! Kisses :3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but there's an Emmett POV in this chapter to make up for it. Everyone is Human in this story, sorry to those who came to read for the vampire, I've fixed the story's description to say it's AH now. Please Review. Kisses- Emmy**

BPOV

I watched out the window as we drove through the city and across a large bridge to Mercer Island. As soon as we were across the bridge you could tell that we were in the richer part of the city. The homes were huge and gated, the areas around were clean and litter free. The trees even seemed to be cut perfectly. It was a whole new world to me.

Mrs. Cullen turned into a driveway off the main road and drove a short distance to a gate. She stopped just outside it and waved to a man in a booth. They had their own gate security! The fancy gate slowly opened and we drove through it. Continuing down a long driveway, a large house came into view.

"Wow," I whispered to myself looking up at the large home. It was definitely different from anything I'd been in before.

We came to a stop just outside the front door, which opened as we stopped. A short girl with short, jet black hair came bouncing out of the house. She stopped just outside my car door and I gave her a raised eyebrow look.

"Don't be afraid of her, she's harmless," Esme said with a wink. I gave her a questioning was that supposed to mean? She just smiled at me and climbed out of the car. Walking around to my side of the car she pulled the girl back a bit and then opened my door for me. I grabbed my backpack where the floor in front of me and climbed out. I had been expecting the pixie girl to be squealy, what I hadn't expected was the hug she gave me.

"Oh, this is so exciting!," She squealed, wrapping her arms around me. I cringed at the close contact and pushed her back. She looked a little taken aback for a second but that didn't stop her from grabbing my hand and dragging me into the house. "I'm Alice, we are going to be the best of friends, it's so nice to have another girl in the house!". She was talking a mile a minute and I only understand about half of what she said.

Alice dragged me into what looked to be a living room without a tv. There were three men standing in a room with fancy, white, couches. The tall blond was on the older side so I'm guessing he's the Doctor. The other two looked to be about my age. The bronze haired boy was tall and average build. He had a pair of thick frame glasses covering his eyes. He was the hot nerd type, Blaze would tap that, if she didn't have a boyfriend. The other guy was tall, taller than both of the other guys, he also had huge muscles, he was clearly a football player, or a bodybuilder, or on steroids.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Carlisle Cullen," The Doctor said holding his hand out to me. Once again I just looked between it and his face. Once he realized I wasn't going to shake it he put it back down. "These are our boys, Edward and Emmett," He pointed at them when he said their names. I nodded and looked back at , who had been joined by Mrs. Cullen at his side.

"Where am I staying?" I asked now that introductions were done, just wanting to get some time alone for once.

"Follow me," Mrs. Cullen smiled. She walked past me out of the living room and I followed, glad when no one else followed us. She lead me up the stairs and down a long hallway. She pointed out different rooms along the way but I wasn't really paying attention. We stopped outside a door and she opened it. Inside was a large bedroom. A four post canopy bed sat in the middle of the room dressed in a light blue bedspread and tones of pillows. The bed side tables and the dresser were white and the walls were a light purple colour. It was a nice room, don't get me wrong, but it's not my style.

Em's POV (Starting before Bella and Esme arrive at the house)

"So tell me again why we're letting a girl just out of juvie into our home?" I ask dad as he straightens out the front sitting room. We'd had this conversation already but to be fair I still don't get why my parents think it's a good idea to let a criminal in our home.

"She's not dangerous, your mother and I would not let her into this house if she were," Dad said walking into the kitchen, I follow on his heels. "Emmett I need you to take a chill pill and go, I don't know clean something," Dad says annoyed. Sheesh.

"Yeah Emmy, take a chill pill," Alice, my annoying little sister says. I stick my tongue at her and she replies in the same fashion.

This whole ordeal is just stupid. I hated it the first time around, the second time wasn't any better. My parents had me when they were both young, dad was just starting med school and mom just graduated from interior design, or something like that. I guess mom had some complications with me and after she had me she was told she wouldn't be able to carry a baby for longer then a few months. They tried like hell when I turned two to give me a sibling but after a year of trying mom got depressed. Dad didn't know what to do and it drove a wedge between them, like divorce was on the horizon wedge.

Grandma Platt was the one who suggested fostering to mom and dad when I was 5. Mom thought it was great, Dad thought it was the worse idea in the world. Mom won though because she pointed out that dad was hardly ever home anyways. That was when the rotation of kids started coming around, most were younger then me, babies or toddlers, and a few were older, teenagers. Most of the time they didn't stay in the house very long that is until Edward came into the house. when I was 8. He was the same age as me and I was thrilled to have someone to play with, that thrill lasted two hours until I found out that he was a book worm and rather spend his time reading then playing outside. I told Mom I didn't want him in the house anymore, she told me to give him a chance. I found out a few months later it was all because they were going to adopt him. I was not thrilled.

After Edweird was adopted I thought that would be the end of the rotating kids, but boy was I wrong. We seemed to get a lot more girls after that, I realize now that it was because mom wanted a daughter. I had just turned 11 when Alice came into the house. Was dropped off at 1 in the morning after being taken from her home. She was bruised, crying and just a sprite of a girl, I was very protective of my baby sister from then on, even if we butted heads 90% of the time.

So thats how my family came about and we were in a good place the 5 of us. Well for the most part, mom and dad still had their spats, Dad and I argued more, Edward and I still didn't say much to each other and Alice was the glue that held us all together.

"I think it's great that we're getting another girl in the house, it's no fun being outnumbered," Alice squealed sitting next to Edweird at the breakfast bar.

"Not out number that much anyways, dads never home," I say under my breath, everyone hears me anyways and dad shoots me a glare.

"I've had enough of that out of you Emmett, do you like this house, do you like going to the school you do, lacrosse, football, your jeep, I have to work in order to keep all of it," Dad says. I want to get in his face but know better.

"They're here," Alice calls running out the front door. Dad shoots me one more glare before we all go into the front room and pretend to be a happy family.

Alice came running in dragging the new girl behind her. She was dressed in a simple pair black skinny jeans and a black tank-top, her hair was dark at the top and started going blonde at the ends, clearly a dye job. She look around the room with a blank expression and didn't make eye contact with any of us.

Dad introduced all of us, and the only thing we got in reply was a nod, she asked mom where she was staying and they left us to show Isabella around.

"She's kinda weird," I said once they were out of earshot. Dad shot me a look. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

Back To BPOV

"Nice place," I said to Mrs. Cullen who looked nervous, but smiled at me when I spoke.

"The walk in closet is through that door and your own bathroom is through the door on the left," She told me. I nodded and she smiled at me again. "Dinner should be ready shortly, I'll leave you to get settled,". And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I snooped through the room and bathroom. I was surprised to see that the drawers in the bathroom had everything from, tampons to make-up. Most of the make-up wasn't stuff I wore, or knew what to do with, so it probably wouldn't be touched.

After snooping through stuff I flopped onto the bed and was instantly comfortable. It felt like I was laying on a pile of cotton candy. It wasn't long till I was fast asleep.

I was awoken what felt like minutes later by a knock on the door. I called the person in and the big guy, Emmett walked in with my suitcase.

"Hey, Mom wanted me to let you know that dinner's ready," He said putting down the suitcase by the closet door. We walked down the stairs together and he showed me to the kitchen/dining room. Everyone else was already sitting down at the table and passing around dishes with spaghetti and garlic bread.

Dinner was a different experience and that's just putting it mildly. I'd never really had a family dinner, most of the time in foster homes I either fed myself, or like in my first foster home when I was with my mom's sponsor, we ate in front of the tv.

When dinner was over, Mrs. Cullen asked me to help her with the dishes, and I was going to object but I could tell by the look she gave me that she didn't want to hear it. So I reluctantly helped her and Alice to them.

After dishes were done, Alice asked if I wanted to do something. I shook my head and said I just wanted to hang out in my room, she seemed a little put out by that but I didn't care. I was finally able to have some alone time and I was going to take it.

I showered in the huge shower that was in my bathroom, it had a dozen shower heads and an electric control panel. It took me awhile to get the water temperature, meaning I'd had at least half a dozen cold water showers, before I got it right but one I did it was amazing. I felt like I was really getting clean in this shower.

I put the robe on that Esme had left on the back of the door for me and walked into the walk-in closet. It was so empty, my stuff only taking up half a rack, it was kind of sad when I really thought about it. I didn't need more clothes, it was just more to drag around, but standing in the closet, seeing how empty it is, makes me feel kind of empty.

I shake off these feelings and grab my pajamas, throwing them on, I leave the robe in the bathroom once again before sitting in the middle on the cotton candy comfy bed. I braid my hair and skip through tv channels, I'm not up to date with the new tv shows but I eventually find a re-run episode of The Big Bang.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I'm awoken by the tv turning off. I sit up in bed quickly, startling Esme, who was the one to turn of my tv.

"Sorry, I was just going to turn of the lights," She says with a small smile. I nodded and crawl under the blankets. She bids me goodnight before turning off the light and shutting the door. I'm left in the dark and it's quiet, almost too quiet. In Juvie you get use to falling asleep to others snoring or the jingling of keys, here, it's quiet, the only sounds are those coming from the wind outside. It's lonely, I miss the noise, it let's me know that I wasn't alone.

The next morning I'm rudely awoken by an alarm. I shot up in the bed, panicked, until I realize that it's coming from an intercom panel on the wall by the door. What the hell? I fall back into the bed and wait for it to shut off but it doesn't, and ten minutes later I'm ready to destroy the damn thing.

Getting out of the bed I walk over to the damn electronic device and look for the off button. I'm ready to start just punching the damn thing when my bedroom door opens and Emmett walks in, clad in nothing but his boxers. He walks over to me and pushes me out of the way. I'm about to protest and tell him off when he pushes a button on the panel and the alarm stops. I glare at it and him.

"Your welcome," He grumbles but I'm not paying attention to him, to busy giving him the once over. Damn he's good looking! He must have noticed me gawking because he starts flexing flexes. "Like what you see?".

"Uck," I say, scrunching my nose, before turning and walking into the bathroom. I flip him off before shutting the door in his stunned face. I smile to myself, he was so cocky and needed to be knocked down a few pegs.


	4. Chapter 4

Today I was going to be starting school with the others. It's a private school, so I was expecting uniformes, but was pleasantly surprised when I was told that there was none. I dressed in some ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt that read 'Don't follow in my footsteps I run into walls'. I wore my trusty black converse, that were older than dirt, and threw a beanie on top of my bed head. I grabbed my supernatural devil's trap drawstring backpack. This probably wasn't going to be allowed but hey, a girls gotta try right.

Walking downstairs. I find Mrs. Cullen making breakfast in the kitchen and Edward sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a textbook. I walk in and am instantly handed a plate. I give a weak smile and start to plate my breakfast. I take one of the empty seats at the breakfast bar after grabbing a glass of orange juice.

Emmett is next to join us in the kitchen. He's drumming to some random beat in his head as he moves around the kitchen, banging on anything and 's not really paying any attention as he steps up to the counter, so when he takes my orange juice I get pissed.

"Hey, dude, what the hell?" I ask standing up on the chair to reach across the bar to grab my orange juice back from him. He looks confused. "You can't just grab a girls juice," I glare.

"Sorry Princes, didn't notice it was yours," He smiles. I glare some more, taking a drink from the glass after wiping the side he drank out of. I set it back on the counter with a grimace and shake my head, it's been contaminated it's no longer good. I slide it back over to him and he just smirks, drinking from the glass where I'd just drank from.

"Bella, you'll be going to school with Alice this morning, she'll show you around and make sure you get to your classes," Mrs. Cullen smiles. I nod, letting her know that I heard her, not really thrilled about having to have a tour guide.

Alice is the last one to come down the stairs, just in the nick of time, she's dressed in a off the shoulder white shirt and a fancy floral skirt with a large brown lace up belt thing. She has short brown heel boots on her feet and she's carrying not only a large over the shoulder purse but also a fancy red leather backpack. She grabs a piece of toast and kisses Mrs. Cullen on the cheek before she leads to to her fancy, yellow porsche. She drives at what feels like an illegal speed and then pulls into a parking lot of a castle like building.

Rainier High School looks like what you'd expect a fancy private school to look like. Large, brick, and over-priced. Students are standing around in the parking lot in groups, and you can instantly tell what the cliques are. Athletes, Nerds, other social groups... I'm not really use to seeing cliques, at my old school it was either you were friends with everyone or no ones friend, mostly cause we were all miscreants, and juvie wasn't into friendships so the high school social ladder was new to me.

"Come on, I'll show you to the office," Alice says grabbing all over her bags. I just shake my head, why does she need two large bags for school. She climbs out of the car and I follow suit, instantly I can feel many pairs of eyes on me. GREAT! Looking around I find where the eyes are coming from, a group of Jock looking boys are looking in my direction. They are checking me out mind you but I wasn't going to let that continue, I flip them off and they laugh, doing the pushing things guys do, is that a show of dominance or just the testotaton?

Alice and I meet at the bumper of her car and she loops her arm through mine, dragging me towards the school. She talking a mile a minute again and I barely catch anything she's saying. We walk into the school and into what I'm guessing is the main office. She walks up to the secretary whose name plate says Shelly Cope. Alice clears her throat to get the old woman's attention, okay she's not that old, but she's older then Mrs. Cullen.

"Good morning Alice, what can I do for you this morning?" Mrs. Cope asks. Then she notices me. "Oh hello there dear,". I gave her a closed mouth half smile with raised eyebrows.

"Shelly, this is Bella," Alice said gesturing to me. "She's new here,".

"Oh yes! Of Course! I forgot we had a new student starting with us today," Shelly said, digging through some papers on her desk. She grabbed a few sheets of paper and handed them to me. "These are your class schedule and a map of the school, I've highlighted all of your classes for you so they are easier to find," She smiled pointing to the papers. She handed me a card lanyard that contained a few cards. "This is your student ID card and lunch card. Your student ID will get you into the science labs as well as into the school if your late for any reason, and your lunch card is used to pay for your lunch," Well duh!

After a few more minutes of talking and getting everything sorted out, Alice lead me to my first class, history, which also happened to be hers. She lead me to a desk and made me sit down in it. She took the one next to me and she continues to talk. Other students sart to fill the classroom and soon enough the bell rings, the teacher walks into the room and close the door behind him.

"Good morning class," He says in a monotone voice. "Alright so to start off class today, we first, have to give a warm welcome to our new student, a Ms. Isabella Swan," He says looking around the room, when he finds me he points at me, then waves me over with the crock of his finger. I reluctantly stand up and walk to the front of the room. "Now Isabella, why don't you tell us about yourself,".

I look around at the class, some look intrigued, but most are bored. I sighed and look down at my feet.

"I prefer Bella," I say looking at the teacher. He nodded for me to continue, I sigh annoyed at this childish introduction game but otherwise keep quiet. The teacher sees that I'm not going to say anymore and sends me back to my desk.

There's only about two weeks left of classes before exams, so I don't really understand why I have to come here, but it's not like I missed 5 months of school, I know what's going on in the curriculum, basically I just have to write the finals and I'm done my grade 10 year. Alice and I work together on the review booklet that Mr. Slade handed out. Alice is pretty smart so between the two of us we fly through the pages assigned to us.

When First class ends Alice directs me to my math class before we go our separate ways, when I arrive at my math class I do a quick introduction with the teacher. He doesn't seem to care too much about my new student status and just points me in the direction of an empty desk. This class is once again just spent doing review. I'm not the greatest at math and spend most of the class grumbling to myself.

"X equals 5," A voice to my right states. I look up to see a blond man look over my shoulder. I glare at him and he holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, just trying to help," He says.

"Well, thanks, but I don't need it," I hiss.

"I'm Jasper," He says holding out his hand for me to shake. I glare at it and turn back to my work.

Jasper leaves me alone for the rest of class but when the bell rings for lunch he walks up beside me in the hall.

"So, your staying with the Cullens," He states. I give him a questioning look. "I'm Alice's boyfriend, I've heard a lot about the girl moving in with them," He said. I nodded my head in understanding.

We make it to the lunch room and stand in line together, he tries to make conversation but I don't care for small talk. At some point Alice joins us, hugging Jasper around the waist since she's too short to reach his we've paid for our lunches Alice drags me to what she calls her regular table and tells me to sit in the seat next to her. Jasper sits on the other side of her and throws and arm over the back of her chair.

"So how's you first day going so far?" Alice asks excitedly. I shrug, I hadn't talked to anyone else other then these two and my teachers. "Well I'm sure your day will only get better from here,".

Edward joins us at the table a while later and he and Jasper start talking about stuff. I sit quietly in my seat and just kinda look around. This school is very big on sports, judging by the amount of varsity jackets littered around the cafeteria. Edward and Jasper included.

"Hey Princess, how's school going?" Emmett asks coming out of nowhere and sitting next to me. I glare at him for the nickname. Do I look like a fucking Princess?

"Where's Rose?" Alice asks Emmett. Who's Rose?

"Why should I know, she's not of my concern anymore," Emmett says with a mouth full of food. Alice rolls her eyes, whether at what he said or his lack of manners I don't know.

"Rose is Emmett's on and off girlfriend," Alice says seeing my confused look. I nod in understanding before turning back to my food. I'm just ready for the day to be over, this place is too high school for my taste.

When lunch ends, Edward walks with me to the science lab, I have to use my ID in order to get into the room, Edward says it's so they can keep track of who's coming in and out, I thought it was odd, but whatever.

I hadn't gotten to do all the cool experiments when I was in juvie so when the teacher announced that we were going to do some today I was excited. There had only been one open spot left in class and it was next to the nerdiest kid I'd ever met. He was terrified of me, only telling me his name was Milton. He was awkward and shaky while we did the experiments, almost to the point I was worried he'd drop something, but I just left him alone, if I'd tried to do anything it would probably scare him further.

The class was fun and I was disappointed when it was over. I was one of the last to leave because I had a free period for the rest of the afternoon. The teacher was happy that I'd stayed back to help her clean up. I guess I got on her good side, that could be a plus.

Leaving the chem lab I wondered the halls, the building new old, meaning it had been re-built to look old, the original building had burned down in a fire a few years back. I eventually found myself in the hallways of the trophy cases. Most of them were football or Lacrosse but there were a few from the girls field hockey team as well as academic stuff, I didn't understand most of them, other then the debate club. I came to a stop in front of a picture that looked to be taken back in the 80's it was of the football team at the championships. I scan the names on the bottom and surprised to see Swan. Odd. That names not very common. Looking up at the person the I'm disappointed to see a blond guy. Mom also had blond hair so I'd have to had gotten my colour from my dad. It's rather unlikely that a natural brunette came from two blonds.

I spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around, the school was huge and I don't even think that I had gone to every corner of it by the time the bell rang.

When it was time to leave I made my way towards the closest door, too bad I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into one of those poles that go between the doors.

"Shit!" I hissed to myself holding my now bruised forehead. There were a few people laughing at me but for the most part everyone ignored me and continued walking. I dust off my hands on my jeans as someone bumped into me. Oh for God sake.

"Watch where you're going," The guy said. I turned to chew him out but stopped when I noticed who it was. "Oh hey Princess," He smirked. "Your shirt is very accurate," He pointed out.

"Did you just call yourself a wall?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He seemed really in thought about that. "Don't hurt yourself," I smirked. He glared. I turned and walked away with a triumphant smile. One point Bella! I continued walking till I got to Alice's car. She and Jasper were currently in the middle of a heavy make-out session on her car. Eck!

I cleared my throat but they either didn't care or didn't notice, so I just stood there like an idiot waiting for them to finish. Emmett walked up beside me and smirked when he noticed Alice and Jasper.

"Jealous?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle. I pretended to gag and he let out a bark of a laugh, this caught Alice and Jaspers attention.

"Sorry Bella, didn't notice you," Alice giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Ready?" She asked. I replied by walking over to the passenger side. She unlocked the doors and gave Jasper one more kiss before getting behind the wheel.

She was a terrifying driver. I swear she nearly hit 6 vehicles and that was just in the parking lot. I was very relieved when she pulled into the garage at the house.

"Wanna study together?" She asked me as we walked into the house. I shrugged, I wasn't much of a studier but I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Great, I'll meet you in the library," and then she was gone. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen in search of food.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Bit of a longer chapter! Please Review!

Mrs. Cullen was sitting at the breakfast bar with her laptop in front of her. She looked up and smiled at me when I walked in.

"How was your first day of school?" She asked as I opened the refrigerator.

"It was school, I guess," I said not really knowing what to say.

"Did you make any friends?" She asked. I shrugged, I didn't need to make friends, I had friends, that reminded me.

"Am I allowed to leave on weekends?" I asked. Mrs. Cullen looked a little surprised by my question.

"I'd prefer if you didn't but I can think about it, why where did you want to go?" She asked looking back down at the checklist she was making.

"I'd like to see my friends," I told her. She nodded but didn't say anymore. Fuck sakes! "I just want to hang out with them, I haven't seen them in months," I started to argued.

"Isabella, I suggest you change your tone with me, I said I'd think about it," She warned me. I rolled my eyes and turned, stomping out of the room. Fuck I may as well be in prison again with all these rules.

I made my way up the stairs and to my room, where I dropped my backpack on the bed. I grabbed what I'd need to study with Alice before leaving my room and wandering the halls. Where the hell was the library, better question, why the fuck does one family need a whole library.

I eventually found it, Alice was sitting in a large bean bag chair that pretty much swallowed her. I moved to sit in the one across from her.

"I wouldn't sit in that one," Alice stopped me.

"Why?" I questioned looking at it. It looked fine.

"That's Emmett's," She told me.

"Nope!," I said and flopped onto the one next to it. I don't even want to know what was on that seat, or who'd been on it with him. I'd probably get an STD from looking at it.

Alice and I sat in mostly science. I mostly skimmed through my text books, not really taking in any of the information on the pages. There was random pop songs playing through the speakers at a low volume, Alice's playlist I imagined. Some of the songs weren't horrible, but none were really my taste.

We all sat down to dinner again later that night and again it was weird. Carlisle wasn't there tonight, I guess working late, so it was just the five of us. Esme was were interested in everything I'd done at school again, but honestly it's school, how much can ya do. We somehow got onto the topic of clubs and after school activities.

"Oh Bella, you should join cheerleading with me!" Alice squeals. Uh, do I look like the cheerleader type Pixie?

"Uh...no" I say eating my food. She looks a little put out, but really, did she think I'd say yes?

"You know Bella, Danika and I were talking this afternoon and we agreed that maybe it would be a good idea for you to join some clubs, you know, to help you make new friends," Esme says. I scowl into my food, really there was only three weeks left till school was over for the summer what was the point.

"I don't need new friends, I have friends" I tell her with a scowl.

"Well I think you should look into it anyways, and cheerleading is a great start, Alice will be there with you, so you'll know someone," Esme says. I don't say anything, and she accepts that, for now, I'm sure this isn't the last time I'll here about this at a later date.

After dinner Esme shoo's all of us out of the kitchen to go do studying, exams aren't for a few weeks but I guess they study hard in this house. I opted to "study" in my room this time around, wanting to A) be alone for the first time all day, and B) not study. I watched tv at a really low volume until I heard Nerdy and Pixie walk past my room, giving me the okay that "studying time" was finished.

Esme popped her head in when she went to bed just to say good night. I smiled at her before turning back to the tv. She left the room with a sigh but didn't anything else.

I don't remember falling asleep last night but when I'm awaken the next morning the tv is still on and playing a rerun of friends. This morning I know how to shut the damn alarm off so Emmett doesn't have to come barging into my room, thank god!

I throw on the same jeans I had on yesterday and a plain gray t-shirt that I tie in a knot on the side. I once again avoid doing my hair by throwing a black beanie on and call it done. This morning Alice is gone early so I have to go with Emmett. I thought about just walking but the schools too far away for that.

If I thought driving with Alice was bad, she great compared to Emmett. He drives all over the place, he drums along to some rap shit that he has blareing from the radio, and he's got the top down on the jeep, so when the clouds start letting loose the rain when we're halfway there I lit into him. We pulled over and he attempted to put the top back on but the damage was done, we were both soaked.

"Well I guess I don't need to shower tonight," Emmett laughed. I glare at him. "You look like a wet rat,". He's laughing his ass off now.

"Yeah, well, you're so ugly, when your mom dropped you off at school she got a fine for littering," I laugh, he smirks.

"So we're doing this now are we?" He laughs and I nod. "Alright well, you're so ugly, they call you Taco Bell - when people see you they run for the border,".

"You're so ugly, you went to a freak show and got a permanent job," I say casually.

"Ouch, you wound me," he laughs as we pull into the parking lot of the school. "This isn't over," He points at me as he get out of the jeep. "Here, take this," He hands me and umbrella and I want to beat him over the head with it. This would have been good about five minutes ago. He laughs as he shut his door and jogs towards the school. I flip him off even though he can't seem me and jump out his car.

I walk the halls dripping water until I get to my locker. Alice is standing there for some reason so when she seems my soaking wet she gasps.

"What the hell happened to you, you look like a wet t-shirt contest gone wrong," She says looking me up and down.

"Your brother apparently doesn't understand Seattle weather, he had the top off his jeep this morning and it started pouring while we were driving here," I tell her opening up my locker and shoving my backpack into it.

"I've got an extra gym shirt if you wanna borrow it," She says pulling a tank-top out of her bag. It's black and looks a little small, but I guess it's better than being soaking wet.

"Thanks," I say grabbing it from her. I ask Alice to stay at my locker while I run to the bathroom to change. The tank is pretty much a crop top on me, and it shows off my belly ring as well as a lot of cleavage. I shrug, knowing that it's all I've got, and run my hands through my hair, the beanie is soaked so I'll have to go without it. Walking out of the girls bathroom I hear a loud wolf whistles and guys calling crude things, I roll my eyes. Jeez give a dog a bone why don't cha.

Alice smiles at me until she sees my belly button ring.

"Holy crow, when did you get that?" Alice asks.

"Two years ago, my friend knows this guy who hooked us up," I tell her. She looks in aw and I shut my locker.

"Hey, baby why don't you ditch class, come hang out with me for a while," A guy in a letterman jacket asks walking up to me and leaning on the locker next to mine.

"With you it'd only be a few second," I reply rolling my eyes.

"You hurt me so baby-girl, why don't you let me show you wrong," He tries. I just shake my head and walk away with Alice. "It'll be the ride of your life baby-girl!" He calls after me. I shake my head and keep walking.

I'm not in my first class of the day for very long when the teacher walks up to me, holding a gray sweater.

"Ms. Swan, I'm going to have to ask you to cover up," He says passing me the sweater, it clearly came from the lost and found as it smells of sweat and mothballs. But I won't complain, it's a nice sweater other then the stink, and it's large, so it'll be a nice lounging around sweater.

History is boring, just review again, and math is the same way. Jasper and I meet Alice in the lunch line again. The school lunches here are pretty good, I opt for mac-n-cheese and a pudding cup, not the healthiest I know but like I give a shit about eating healthy.

I follow Alice to where we sat yesterday. Emmett is already sitting there, but he's not alone today. A skinny blonde is sitting on his lap, their mouths connected. Alrighty then.

"Get a room you two," Alice says sitting down in I guess is her seat, putting her lunch tray on the table. Salad and veggie sticks, such a rabbit.

"Oh, don't be such a prude Ali," The girl giggles getting off Emmett's laugh, but not before kissing Emmett one last time. "Who's this?" She asks looking at me.

"This is Bella, she's staying with us," Alice tells her, she doesn't seem too happy to be talking to Blondie.

"Oh right, the foster girl," Blondie says. "I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," she smiles. I nod at her and begin eating my lunch. "So where are you from Bella?".

I pause, thinking about answering her. I don't know her, I don't want to know her, she doesn't need to know anything about me, so I stay quiet.

Conversation is slow after that, the guys talking amongst themselves and Alice and Rosalie kind of talking to each other. It's obvious to me that they aren't really friends, but both are on the cheerleading squad, or I assume anyways because of the pom-poms sticking out of Rosalie's bag.

"Hey Princess," Emmett calls, getting my attention, I'm really annoyed with that nickname.

"Whatta want Freak show?" I ask. He barks a laugh and I try not to smile.

"I was just gonna say, I heard you got in trouble this morning, indecent exposure," He smirks.

"Yeah, you missed quite a show Cullen, I stripped on Mr. Rockafellers desk in history," I say. All the guys stop, Edward chokes on a cherry tomato, Jasper looks concerned and Emmett looks like he might pass out "Made a killing in tips too, you rich kids sure keep a lot of pocket change," I tell him. He seems dazed until Jasper and Edward both start laughing, realizing I'm not serious. Emmett gets a slow smirk on his face until he glances at Rosalie, who looks ready to murder me.

"I think we should get to science," Edward says standing up. "You ready Bella" He says. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's not asking. I nodded and gather up my tray, we walk out of the cafeteria together and towards the science labs.

"What was that all about back there?" I inquire.

"Rosalie, she's a bit of a, lets say snarky person, she starts throwing shit when stuff doesn't go her way, it's one of the reasons why no one in the family likes her. She had a bad day one time and Emmett brought her home, she broke a really expensive vase dad got her her birthday one year. Mom still won't let Rosalie in the house," Edward said.

"She seems like a catch," I said. Edward shrugged as he scanned his student ID to get into the lab. I did the same and followed him into class. I noticed the jock from earlier was in my science class. He smiled at me when he noticed me walk in.

Milton was already at our lab table so I took my seat next to him. He didn't acknowledge that I was there, so I left him be. What I wasn't expecting was for Mr. Jock to come over.

"Move Dweeb," He says to Milton, hitting him on the shoulder. Mitlton looks even more petrified.

"W.. aren't...suppose...t...t..to change seats," Milton stutters.

"I don't care, move!" Mr. Jock yells. Milton falls off of the stool in a hurry to move, everyone laughs. I glare.

"How dare you," I fumed, he can't just tell people what to do because he's a jock.

"How dare I what, pretty girl?" Mr. Jock ask, taking a seat on the stool Milton just fell out of.

"I know I'm new to the school, but I'm pretty sure you can't just assign yourself a new seat," I tell him. "then there's the fact that you're a bully,".

"You're standing up for the nerds, I like a strong willed girl," Mr. Jock says with an eyebrow wiggle. I decide to play him a little.

"Oh, you do, do you," I smirk. He nods with a goofy smile. I lean over to whisper in his ear. Giving him a good view down the front of my baggy sweater. I know he sees this because he's looking down. "Do you think I'm the type of girl who likes being cat-called, do you think I fall head over heels for that," I seeth in his ear.

Before he has a chance to react I'm kicking the stool out from under him. He lands on the floor with a hard thud and everyone is silent until one of the other jocks starts laughing.

"What the hell, you bitch!" Mr. Jock seeths standing up. I get right up in his face, well as much as my 5'5 height can reach of his 6ft.

"You should learn a little respect for women, and a little respect for your fellow students. If I see you picking on Milton, or any other person for that matter, you will answer to me, and trust me, you don't want to answer to me," I hiss, loud enough that everyone can hear. Some of the other girls cheer and Milton looks scared but also happy.

"You're crazy," Mr. Jock says. I laugh and he moves back to his seat Milton takes back his original seat with a smile.

"Thanks," He whispers to me.

"Don't mention it," I say to him. He nods but he's still smiling. I think I just made my first friend here.


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the day everyone either seemed to avoid me, flock me, or whisper behind my back. The nerds didn't seemed so scared of me anymore, but they still wouldn't make eye contact not that that was out of the ordinary.

Today I spent my free period wondering around the school again. I found out that prom was in two weeks, the theme was A Night in Paris. How original, NOT! Prom has always seemed so stupid to me, why would you spend hundreds of dollars on a dress you'll wear once, wear uncomfortable shoes, dance to stupid music. It all just seems so ridiculous.

I'm standing and look at one of the prom posters when someone slides up beside me. I look over to see a guy with longish hair. He seems to have the chill attitude vibe, the 'I smoke weed and enjoy rock music', my type but less emo.

"Lame ain't it," He says. I nod. "I'm Wyatt," He says holding a hand out to me. I look at it, then up at his face.

"Bella," I say. He nods and shoves his hands in his pocket.

"So, juvie?" He asks. I roll my eyes and turn to walk away. "Hey hold on, I didn't mean anything by that,".

"Well what do you mean when you ask a girl if she was in juvie, " I accuse.

"I just think you fit the bill, that's all," He says.

"Well, it it looks like a duck," I say and continue walking, he's right beside me as I go.

"So, the rumours are true," He states, not even a question.

"If you tell anyone I swear to god you will be at the top of my shit list,"I hiss. He smirks and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Scouts honor," He says holding up two fingers.

"Were you really a scout?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, I've got the badges to prove it," he smiles. I laugh, not sure if I believe him. "why don't you come sit with me outside. I know a great place to wallow,".

"Well I do like to wallow," I tell him. He smiles and gently grabs my hand, I want to pull it away but for some reason I can't make myself.

He leads me outside and past the parking lot, I want to ask where we're going but for some reason I want to know where he's leading me. I should be worried because this could be where I die, but I can't find it in me to care.

We go through some trees and the next thing I know we are on the water's edge. It's a nice view the waves crashing on the rocks below.

"Nice," I say sitting down with my feet dangling over the edge. Wyatt sits nexts to me and nudges my shoulder.

"So, Bella, tell me about you," he says. I raise my eyebrow at him. "What, can't a guy get to know a pretty girl?". I scowl, being reminded of the incident in science.

"Don't call me pretty," I tell him. "Why would you want to get to know me anyways, aren't I just the scary juvie girl,".

"You're not so scary," He says with a small smile. I snort again and turn to pull an apple I grabbed earlier out of my bag. I also grab my switch blade and use it to cut the apple into slices, I stab one of the slices with the knife and hand it to Wyatt who smirks and takes the slice of the tip of the knife.

We sit in silence for a while, just looking out over the water, a few tourist boats go past and people wave at us. I shake my head as one guy in particular motions for me to raise my shirt. He smirks back and points a finger gun at me. People, I tell ya.

"So Wyatt, how'd you find this place?" I ask, before a wave of pain shoots through my body and I lean forward and groan.

"Hey, you okay?" Wyatt asks looking scared. The pain subsides a bit and I sit straighter. I nod at Wyatt who looks concerned but doesn't say anything more.

Time seems to fly and before I know it, the school day is over. Wyatt and I walk back to the parking lot, he seems unsure to leave me but I assure him that it was a one time thing and I hadn't felt that pain for the rest of the day. That was a blatant lie and I swear I was dying though he didn't need to know that, I did just meet him after all. Emmett is talking to a group of jocks when I arrive at the jeep. One of them happens to be Mr. Jock.

"Well if it isn't the crazy bitch," Mr. Jock sneers. I glare and move to get in his face, Edward grabs me by the shoulder and Emmett steps in front of me.

"What did you call her," Emmett barks getting in Mr. Jocks face. I can see where this is going and brake free of Edward, getting between them, even though I feel like my insides are going to kill me.

"You need to back the fuck up, asshole, and I can fight my own battles Emmett," I hiss to the two dumb jocks, mostly in pain, as a Ms. Cori, the music teacher, walks up.

"Mr. Richmond, Mr. Cullen, is there a problem here," Ms. Cori asks, but she's looking at me, I hold back a sarcastic remark, not wanting to get into trouble. Both guys say no and Ms. Cori sends us on our ways. I see Emmett shoot one last glare at Mr. Jock before he gets into the driver's seat of his jeep. I climb into the passenger seat and he starts driving to the house. I can tell he's still pissed by the way his knuckles are white holding onto the steering wheel.

"I can't take care of myself," I tell him again like a stubborn child. He snorts but doesn't say anything. I grab my switchblade from my pocket where I'd put it after Wyatt and I ate my apple and put it right in his face before pushing the button to make the blade pop up. Emmett swerves a bit and starts cursing.

"What the hell Bella," he hisses. I glare and put it away again and the rest of the drive is spent in tense silence. A few sighs leaving my mouth from holding back the pain I'm feeling. When we get to the house Emmett pulls up to the front door rather than into the garage, I want to question but then realize that I don't give a shit, he's a big boy who can do whatever the hell he wants, he's not on house arrest.

I'm too pissed off to notice the black car in the driveway so when I walk into the house and hear the familiar sounding voice of my social worker I'm a little surprised. Walking into the sitting room I find both the Cullen parents and Danika sitting in the living room. They all look really concerned.

"What's going on?" I ask putting my backpack down on the chair closest to me. Danika gives me an apologetic look.

"Hi Bella, why don't you have a seat," Mrs. Cullen said. I gave her a skeptical look but sat in the chair next to Danika. Dr. Cullen stood and closed the door I just walked through and now I was slightly worried.

"Bella," Danika said turning my attention away from Dr. Cullen, who join his wife on the couch again. "Bella, it's come to our attention, that one of the guards in King County has been sexually attacking some of the inmates,". Shit. "Bella, I know this is going to be hard, but I have to ask you, did Richard Sanchez, hurt you, in anyway,". I didn't want to speak, but all the eyes in the room were looking right at me, making me even more nervous.

After a few beats Danika looked like she was going to speak again, but I nodded and everything seemed to stop, get quiet, and then...

Darkness

A/N: Sorry it's short. Please REVIEW! Anyways! Kisses-Emmyy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! My grandma has been in and out of the hospital lately and me and my mom have been driving 4 hours round trip to go see her. I had planned to update this past monday but we ended up staying overnight near my grandma and I didn't have my laptop. That being said I don't know if I will have a chapter for next week. I'm working my butt off though to get something written so please be patient with me. Please Rewiew! -Emmy.

EPOV

I had thought things between Bella and I were cool, and then she got all pissy about me defending her against Jack, and she pulled a knife on me in the middle of the drive home. Maybe Jack was right, she was psychotic.

I was stomping around in my room getting my equipment ready for the final lacrosse practice when I heard mom calling for Alice, Edward and I. Walking down the stairs I was petrified to find two paramedics walking in the front door with a stretcher.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, panic setting in her voice.

"Isabella passed out, your father is concerned with her vitals so we called the EMTs, she hasn't woken up yet either," Mom said looking scared. I looked into the room and could see the one paramedic was sticking things to Bella. I saw the other one ask the social worker a question but they were whispering to each other so I couldn't hear.

"Check her abdomen," The paramedic who was talking to the social worker said. The other one started pressing on Bella's stomach and by the look on his face he wasn't happy with what he found. He nodded to the other paramedic and I saw the social worker gasp. Both of the medics started working faster and the next thing I knew they were taking Bella out of the house on the stretcher.

Dad and the social worker talked to one of them outside for a few minutes and then dad came back into the house. The ambulance drove away from the house and so did the social workers car.

"What the hell's going on?" I finally asked. Dad shot me a glare at my tone of voice but softened after a minute.

"They think Bella's appendix has burst, and she passed out from the pain," Dad whispered. "I'm going to go meet them at the hospital," And with that dad walks away from us. Mom follows on his heels and they both leave the three of us standing at the bottom of the stairs, confused and uncertain of what's going on.

"Should we go with him?" Alice asks looking between Edward and myself. I shake me head.

"No, dad would have said something, plus she's not family, we probably can't see her anyways," I say and turn to walk up the stairs again.

I hear dad leave a few minutes later and then when the time comes I leave with Edweird to practice.

Halfway through practice I get a text from mom, telling me that she's going to meet dad and Bella at the hospital and that Edward and I are to go straight home after practice. I'm a little worried but there's nothing I could do about it now.

BPOV

There's this stupid beeping sound, it seems like it's all around me and it's just annoying as hell. I know I have a tendency to sleep in but really, does she have to play it through the whole room.

I try to sit up only to find that my muscles don't seem to want to work. I slowly open my eyes but am blinded by a bright light. Fuck sakes.

"Turn it off," I grumble. I hear footsteps and then the light behind my eyelids dims.

"Bella, honey, can you open your eyes now please," I hear Danika say. I blink and slowly open my eyes. The room I'm in is not the one I've woken up in for the past few days. It's white and smells of bleach. Hospital. Eck!

"What am I doing here?" I mumble looking around, letting my eyes focus again. I notice Danika standing at my bedside.

"You, uh, you past out at the Cullen's while we were talking and you wouldn't wake up, the paramedics thought your appendix ruptured," Danika said with an expressionless face.

"So, I had surgery," I asked looking down at myself. My arms still felt like jello so they refused to move, must be an effect from the anastasha.

"Well, uh, no Bella, the doc... the doctor discovered something, something that will have to be discussed a lot," Danika said looking anywhere but me. I was confused now. So if it wasn't my appendix what was wrong with me.

"Danika, what are you not telling me?" I ask worried. Before Danika can say anything though a man in a white lab coat walks into the room.

"Oh good, I'm glad to see your up," He says hitting my leg with a file folder. "I'm Dr. Leo, I'm your attending physician," He says and holds his hand out to shake mine. I can't really shake his back since my hands refuse to move. "Right, I forgot we put you on some muscle relaxers to help with the pain," He tells me.

"Speaking of pain, what's wrong with me doc?" I ask. He looks at Danika who nods.

"Bella, I've been told that you went through some trauma, while in juvie," He says. I nod, not that it was any of his business. "Well, uh, this trauma, has resulted in an unplanned pregnancy,". Wait what.

"Excuse me," I say trying to get my body to move but to no avail.

"You were pregnant sweetie," Danika whispers. I feel like I'm going to puke. Judging by the fact that the doctor puts a bucket under my chin I also look it.

"I was pregnant?" I ask looking around. The doctor sent me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but you had a miscarriage," The doctor said. So I lost the baby. MY baby. Huh.

I don't know what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Important A/N (I'm Sorry) : I owe you guys a big apology, again. Life has gotten turned upside down lately and well, writing just didn't happen. I've been applying for school for the fall, and I'm still looking for a job for the remainder of the summer. My grandma is still in the hospital and at the moment we are driving four hours round trip to go visit her on the weekends on on wednesdays, I'd bring my laptop but I want to visit with my grandma of course. This chapter is on the shorter side and I'm sorry for that but I just wanted to let you know what's going on without it just being an Author's Note. I promise that as soon as everything that's going on with my grandma gets better and I've finished with all the school stuff that chapters will get longer and more scheduled, but for now please stick with me, it would mean the world to me!

BPOV

I spent the night in the hospital. Something about wanting to keep an eye on me or some shit. I hadn't paid much attention to what had been said to me. I just felt numb. I had been pregnant, been impregnated by a rapist. I had a life inside of me, and just like that... it was gone.

Danika had tried to get me to talk about it, I'm guessing for the police report but I refused to speak, no, it was like I was incapable of speaking.

When Dr. and Mrs. Cullen arrived to get me the next morning after my stay in the hospital I could see the pitty on their faces. I didn't need that, I didn't need anything from them especially pitty.

We road back to the house in silence, no one really knowing what to say, and when we arrived I walked past everyone in the doorway and up to my room, locking myself in. I just needed to be alone, away from all the judging looks, the pitty, I just wanted to mourn the loss of my child in peace. Sure I was too young to be a mother and I'd never really thought of having kids at all, I didn't really even like kids, but now that I'd lost mine, something that was a part of me, I don't know I just felt... alone...

For the next few days I kept to myself. Only answering yes or no questions with a simple head movement and avoiding eye contact with everyone. I don't know if the Doc and Misses told the kids what went down but if they did no one brought it up. I have a feeling they didn't though because on more than one occasion I caught the big one looking at me, no, studying me. Whatever, he doesn't need to know anything about me, we aren't family.

When a week past by and no one could get me to talk, they called Danika to the house, she didn't outright say anything after trying to talk to me for an hour, but I knew what she was thinking, it was they same thought she had when I'd first started acting out. Therapy. I didn't care at this point. I'd kept quiet this long and no therapist was going to make me talk.

"Bella, I know you went through something very traumatic, but it's time to speak up, the police need your statement, they need you to confirm who your attacker was," Danika said. I raised my eyebrow. Really Danika, there were two male guards in that place and one of them is afraid of his own shadow, was there really any questions to answer here. She sighed shooting me a glare, before she told me to get lost, she needed to talk to Doc and Misses. I left the living room but stopped just outside the door so I could overhear.

"What do you feel would be best for her?" I heard the Misses ask.

"In my professional opinion, she needs to speak to someone, she's bottled up so many emotions since she was a child, we've taken her to speak to someone before but she refused to speak, she's very strong willed," Danika said.

"But wouldn't that just be a waste of time," The Doc started. I rolled my eyes. "if she didn't talk before I'm sure the likelihood she did this time around is slim to none. Danika her grades are slipping, the school has standards I had to pull a lot of strings to get her in in the first place, they won't take this much longer," The doc said. I heard a sigh.

"Carlisle honey, you need to relax," Misses cooed.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry this has caused some issues for you and your family. I promise I am doing everything in my power to find somewhere for Isabella to go, it's just tricky to find anyone willing to take in someone with a record," Danika said.

"Aren't their group homes, or halfway houses, whatever it is they call them?" Doc asked

"We try to keep kids out of them as much as possible, we like them to be independent," Danika said. I roll my eyes once again.

"She has two weeks to get her grades up, or the school's kicking her," Doc said. "If she fails out of this school I want her out of this house also,". I heard a gasp and a sigh come from the room.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Dr. Cullen, I promise I'm doing the best I can," Danika said but was interrupted.

"Try harder," Carlisle bellowed and then the room went quiet as footsteps headed away from the room. A door slammed a moment later and soft voices could once again be heard from the den.

"I'm sorry Danika, my husband is under a lot of stress from work, and the pressure from the school isn't doing him any good," Misses spoke. I decided then to make my appearance known. Stepping into the room Mrs. Cullen gasped and Danika shook her head, look at her lap.

"I'll go the group home," I said in a dead voice looking Mrs. Cullen in the eyes. She gasped once again from the look of hatred in my eyes. Bitch.

"Bella, are you," Danika started to argue but I cut her off.

"I'm not wanted here, I know that, I wasn't wanted from the very beginning," I barked looking at Danika, who honestly looked scared of me. It was then I realized that tears were rolling down my cheeks. Damn it. I never cry, especially not in front of people. I turn and run from the room, Danika and Mrs. Cullen calling after me, but I don't stop, not till I get to my room. There I just lose it.

I start throwing anything I get my hands on, glass shatters and plastic pieces are scattered everywhere. I hear a voice commanding me to stop but I can't, I won't. I'm not wanted, I'm worth nothing to no one and everyone thinks it's okay to break me, so I'm going to break all the pointless stuff that means more to them.

Before I have a chance to throw some stupid vase thing, two large arms grab me around the chest, pulling me to the floor. It's then that I break down into loud sobs. The body attached to the arms is shushing me, rocking me, saying everything is going to be okay, another set of voices are yelling at each other, but I only focus on the voice telling me it's going to be okay. It's not though, not really.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated! Kisses - Emmy


	9. Chapter 9

I apologies for the lack of updates you guys. I swear one is coming (hopefully this weekend, if not then during next week). I started college this week and even though I only have one class for three hours a day, the new routine is kicking my ass. I also got an infection my first day here so I've kinda been running a fever the last couple of days so that doesn't help with the transition process. On top of all that I'm having a hard time making friends. My roommate seems alright and I have possibly two more moving in tomorrow, and some of the other people in my class are alright but I kinda feel like I'm back in junior high where I was kinda apart of the group but no one really acknowledged me, so it's not a lot of fun and I'm feeling pretty lonely and it's making me a bit depressed, but hopefully things change soon and I'll start feeling better soon. Thank-you to everyone who is patiently waiting, and I'm sorry to those who may have given up on this story. I promise I'm not giving up it's just going to take some time to get this into a better routine. I love you all like family, I'll talk to ya soon - EmmyBear_101


	10. Chapter 10

Important A/N: I want to say a huge thank-you to everyone who left reviews on the last chapter, the support you have offered me, the words of encouragement as I'm going through this rough transition in my life, made my wee. To know that I have the support of people I have never met before is the best thing in the world. I never really understood when people say that their fandom is like family until now. So from the bottom of my heart, Thank-you!

Now, with that being said, this chapter is all over the place, the structure is horrible, it's rushed and honestly hard for me to read, but I promised a chapter and I will deliver it. I hope that my next chapter will be up soon and written a lot better, but for now I make no promises. I love my fandom family, thank-you for the support, please try to enjoy this chapter. - Emmy

Disclaimer (cause I guess we're supposed to do this) I never have, never will, own twilight.

EPOV

I don't remember a lot that happened after I tackled Bella, but she was now passed out on her bed. She had cried herself to sleep in my arms on the floor and with the help of Edward we moved her to her bed. I felt my heart clench, looking at her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. I'm not really sure what happened to make her react this way, but I knew it had something to do with what had happened a week ago.

Bella sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto her other side. She had this pained look on her face, showing her true feelings, and I wanted nothing more then to take that pain away from her.

"Emmett," Mom called softly from the doorway. She herself had tear stained cheeks, looking towards Alice she too looked scared and tear stained. I moved towards them, grabbing Alice into a tight hug first she started crying all over again. Mom joined us hugging the two of us as best she could. The two of them cried together, both feeling the pain and stress that lingered in the air. I looked over Mom's head at dad, who was quietly arguing with Bella's social worker. I knew that look, it was the same look I've gotten since I was 10. He was disappointed.

"I want her out of my house, tomorrow," Dad said to the social worker, his tone final. He walked away from all of us and down the stairs to, I'm guessing, his office. I glared after him, stupid bastard.

Bella's social worker turned to us and then looked to Bella. Sighing and shaking her head she turned and left, mom moved to follow and they disappeared down the stairs. I lifted Alice up bridal style and brought her to her room. She climbed down from my arms when we arrived and tucked herself into bed, not saying a word. I walked over and kissed her forehead. She was child like in so many ways sometimes, and I was sad to see her like this.

Mom took off after dad, a look of pain on her features, after she said goodbye to Bella's social worker. Alice offered to show her out so I closed Bella's bedroom door and made my way to my room. I felt so drained, but at the same time so awake, like I was scared. Scared for Bella. What would happen to her once she left the house, would she be put back in juvie, or maybe a halfway house. I didn't like the sound of either of those ideas. She was a good person, even though I hadn't really gotten to know her she was funny, and easy to pick on, but she didn't just sit and take it, she gave back as good as she got.

The next morning everyone was quiet, Bella wasn't in the kitchen eating with everyone else, I was about to ask where she was when the front doorbell rang, and she came down the stairs with her backpack and a small suitcase.

"Wait, Carlisle was serious?" I asked looking around, Dad came walking in with Bella's social worker. Alice ran over and hugged Bella, who flinched but otherwise didn't react. Edward followed Alice's lead and reached to hug Bella, but paused at the last second, waiting for Bella to give him permission. When she nodded he hugged her but didn't get one in return either. I didn't know if it was okay for me to hug her or not, but I took my chance and moved to hug her when Edward let her go. What surprised me was that she hugged me back.

"Thank-you," She whispered so softly I didn't know if I'd really heard her, but I nodded anyways, and she seemed to hug me tighter. I was crushed, this girl was in so much pain, but was too much of a badass to show anyone, but she seemed to let me in.

Too soon she pulled away from me, picked up her suitcase, and followed her social worker out of the house. Mom tried to hug her, but this time Bella did move away, she wanted nothing to do with my parents, and if I was being honest neither would I if I was in her shoes. To her she was being thrown out of a place she had started to feel safe.

Alice, Edward and I all watched from the front door as Bella put her suitcase in the back of the black car in our driveway before climbing into the front seat. She waved to us as they drove away and then just like that she was gone. I was crushed, and I don't understand how this person I'd met only a few short weeks ago had this effect on me.

BPOV

I watched as the city passed by from the window of the car, not really registering what was happening or where we were going. Danika tried to make conversation with me but I didn't feel like talking, not now, maybe not ever. I wanted nothing more then to just stop time. To relax, like really relax, for just 30 seconds. I feel like I haven't even had time to breath in the last few weeks. But I knew it would come to an end, all good things did after all..

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew Danika was waking me up outside of the group home. Great!

Danika got out of the car first and the door to the group home opened to reveal a short women with blonde hair, she looked to be in her late 50's and she had a smile plastered on her face. Danika met the women halfway to the door and they shook hands, greeting each other with business-only stance. They spoke for a few moments before Danika finally turned back to me, waving me out of the car. I sighed and climbed out.

"Bella, this is Jane Volturi, the leader here, she'll be you teacher, your mentor, counselor, pretty much everything," Danika smiled, she seemed tired, I didn't blame her, I was tired too. I gave a short nod to Jane, who smiled at me. She seemed like a bitch.

The three of us walking into the house, there were four other girls sitting around an older looking tv in what I assumed was the living room. They all turned to look at me when we walked in and I just glare. I knew one of them, she had been in Juvie with me. She gave me a sarcastic smile and wave and I wanted to flip her off, but I knew better.

Jane showed me to my room, which I was one again sharing with one of the other girls. The kitchen was surprisingly really updated for how old the rest of the house was. I was also introduced to the other girls.

Hayley was a 15 year old girl who'd been in the system her who life, she was placed into the group home a month ago. Margo was 17, she'd been here a year and was waiting to age out. Natalie, 16, here for 6 months, and finally Kat, the girl I had been in juvie with, 1 week, waiting to go to court for her final hearing.

Danika left after introductions were made and I was left to fend for myself. I wasn't allowed to be in my room, rule number one, so I sat in a large chair in the living room away from the other girls. They were whispering to each other and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So Isabella," Hayley started. I looked at her. "Kat says you were in juvie together, whatcha do?" she asked with a smile. I smirked.

"I assulted a pedofile," I said. They looked a little creeped out.

"Why the hell were you even near a pedofile?" Natalie asked, confused.

"He was my foster father," I said holding back the vomit that threatened to come up at those words.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not the only person to realize the systems fucked up," Hayley said. I nodded in agreement and turned to look at the tv. They were watching some tv show called The Fosters, it was kind of ironic.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's a short chapter, I'm so sorry, I'm trying guys! Love you all so much, please R&R! -Emmy

BPOV (A Few Months later)

So I've been in the group home for about 3 months now, and I can honestly say that I don't hate. Sure the group therapy sessions are kinda annoying and I don't think I've ever washed as much laundry that wasn't mine in my life, but it's worth it. I have a roof over my head, three meals a day, a bed to sleep in, and I can't be kicked out. Sure I can be taken out, because I've been arrested or Dankia found somewhere else for me to go, but in all honest I think she gave up on that a while ago.

"Bella, can you put some more crackers on the cheese plate please?" Jane asked, walking passed me with the now empty lemonade jug. Today was "family" day, and those who did have family members were enjoying an afternoon of talking and board games. It was boring for me and the others who were in the system and didn't have any family because we were mostly servers to the ones who did. I guess it could be worse.

Walking into the living room I smile as I walk passed a few people to the table of food we had set up for our guest this morning. I sigh looking around at the small groups of people gathered in the living room, most people were smiling, but I did notice that Kyle, a transgender male to female who'd I met the first night I came here after she got back from her volunteer work, was quietly arguing with a short petite girl, both were crying. I made to go over to see if they were okay when Jane stopped me. I hadn't even noticed she'd come up beside me.

"Leave them dear, they are fine, this happens every family day," Jane said, pouring a fresh jug of lemonade into glasses.

"Why's that?" I asked looking back to the two girls. The short one was now full out sobbing into her lap.

"She's Kyle's sister, she's having a hard time adjusting to her transition," Jane said. I nodded and watched as the short girl stood up, said one last thing to Kyle, and stormed out of the living room and out the front door. Looking back to Kyle, she was staring at the door with tears falling down her cheeks. I sighed, knowing how hard all of this was for her.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called from the door, I looked over and was nearly knocked on my ass. What the fuck is he doing here?

Walking over to the front door. I walked up behind the baboon who was talking with Margo, the only other person in the house who had no family here for family day and was currently trying to flirt with said Baboon.

"What are you doing here?" I said finally finding my voice. He turned with a quick motion, not expecting me to be behind him and once again nearly knocked me on my ass. This time though he was here to catch me, and catch me he did, with his hand on my ass in a sort of dip fashion.

"Hi," Wyatt said with a large smile as he stood us up properly. I punched him in the arm which in all honesty probably hurt me more then it did him. "Well aren't you quiet the Welcome Wagon," He joked.

"That's for coping a feel," I glared. He smiled with an unapologetic apologetic look on his face. "How the fuck did you find me?" I asked giving him a hug. I don't know where the fuck that came from but I didn't seem to hate it.

"Social Workers in Seattle aren't very helpful, I had to call like 30 people before I finally found the one person in the world who could tell me where you were," He smiled.

"Why'd you want to find me in the first place?" I ask kinda annoyed and creeped out that he was stalking me.

"You haven't heard?" He asked. I gave him an, are you stupid look, and gestured around me. He laughed to himself and pulled his backpack off his back, pulling out a beat-up looking news paper. He handed it to me folded up and gestured to look at it. Turning it over to the cover I was shocked at the front page article.

 **Cullen Couple Set to Divorce this Winter**

Wow! That's Headline News? I guess the Cullens are more important people in this city then I thought.

"Huh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I guess Mrs. Cullen caught Dr. Cullen cheating on her with his head nurse," Wyatt said.

"That doesn't surprise me," I said honestly. Doc didn't seem like the type to hold onto one woman. I wonder how Alice is taking this.

"So, wanna show me around?" Wyatt asked with a goofy smile. I shoved him playfully but then lead him into the living room, where we were only allowed to be with our guests.


	12. Important Notice! Please Read!

A/N: Alright guys I'm calling it. I'm putting this story on Hiatus until further notice. College is kicking my ass right now and honestly I'm reverting back to high school times where I just don't feel like doing anything. My roommate situation sucks, to the point where I'm considering moving out of the dorms, I'm just getting off of a crazy schedule where I had classes where we were working in a kitchen and serving at events which would sometimes go from 9 in the morning till 10 at night. My mom is worried about me because I'm not eating very well and her worrying makes me worry more and it's honestly just a vicious cycle. I'm seeing a counselor again to help me with some issues but honestly, I'm just a mess and have to find my routine again. (Which is really hard considering my classes change every three weeks). I'm slipping back into a dark place that I thought I had gotten pass in grade 11, and honestly it scares me.

Thank-you all for being my rock thru this transition in my life. FanFiction has be a huge part of my life since I was in Junior High, it was my escape when everything around me seemed to be crashing down and it honestly pains me to be putting it on pause, to the point that I'm crying writing this note, but it's an added stress right now and I don't know how much more I can handle. I can't promise when I'll be back, I'm hoping the New Year, but honestly at this moment in time, it won't be any time before that.

Thank-you all so much for being apart of my Fanfiction journey, and I promise this is not the end!

Sending Internet Hugs and Kisses,

EmmyBear_101


End file.
